


T is for Troubled

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [20]
Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Goblins, POV First Person, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	T is for Troubled

I remember that day happened, I remember my mom telling me she would be somewhere for some errands. 

Then it happened.

Goblins.

There is no females, so they relied on other women like humans,elves, rheas, dwarves etc. They don't discriminate age.

They raided my village, and I hid in my attic, my mom is safe from this madness.

I don't know why it happen but I woke up the next morning, everything is quiet. But when I walk outside, I nearly puke from the sight, my neighbor's were dismembered, naked and impaled on poles. Then the next night, a full moon. I heard from my mom I shouldn't look at the full moon but I look at it.

Then the pain begin, my hands pop and burst, jaw snapping and joints popping and tearing at the seams. My teeth hurt like hell, then those bastards ran at me then I attack, digging my teeth into one's throat, the feeling of revenge was making me stronger.

It continued throughout the night, the screams from those dirty demons echoed and echoed like a lost scream.

I cornered the last one, who looked terrified, then before I can tear him to shreds, an arrow hits it face, spraying my face in blood of the gross monster.

Then a voice spoke, standing there was a person, dressed in metal and leather, "So, you are a were-creature, are you?" Then two more voices join, I can see them both.

A priestess and an elf.

"She kill them all....?" "Orcbolg, how can she kill them a- That's impossible." I look up and stood, my body shifting back to it human self. "A were-creature seem pretty useful if you can control it."

 


End file.
